It is described in 36300-800 that a LTE (Long Term Evolution) network is composed of E-UTRAN (Evolved UTRAN) base station eNBs (Evolved NodeBs) and EPCs (Evolved Packet Cores), and the network is flattened. Wherein, E-UTRAN includes an assembly of eNBs connecting with the EPC through S1 interfaces, and eNBs are connected with each other through X2 interfaces. A S1 interface and X2 interface are logical interfaces. One EPC can manage one or more eNBs, one eNB can also be controlled by a plurality of EPCs, and one eNB can manage one or more cells.
A Self-Organized Network (SON) is a technique of automatically configuring and optimizing a network. The characteristic of this technique is self configuration and self optimization, and use of this technique in LTE can enable the LTE base station (eNB) to automatically configure network parameters according to measurement results and to perform automatic optimization according to the change of the network, thereby keeping the network performance optimal and meanwhile saving a large quantity of manpower and materials.
In LTE system, whether it is necessary to establish X2 interfaces between base stations can be decided according to the current strategy; if an X2 interface needs to be established between two base stations, then when any one of the base stations initiates an X2 interface establishing request, it needs to know the transmission address (TLA) of the other base station. Therefore, when a base station is powered on and starts to work in the network, it is necessary to know the transmission addresses of the neighbor base stations that allows establishment of an X2 interface.
In a case where the base stations belong to different operators or the base stations are multi-mode base stations or in other similar cases, one base station is allowed to be configured with a plurality of transmission addresses for X2 interface connection, therefore, there may be a situation in which when a source base station requests the target base station for transmission address information, the target base station does not know which transmission address needs to be transmitted to the above source base station, due to which the X2 interface between the target base station and the source base station cannot be established.